The Blood of the Covenant
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Lexi is an average Manhattan girl. Who's been trained in the ancient art of ninjitsu along side her four older, mutated turtle brothers and mutated rat father. She seeks justice, protecting the weak and innocent. Oops, wrong girl. Lexi is one of Oroku Saki's - AKA The Shredder's - foot soldiers. She's been trained in ninjitsu as an assassin to take down Saki's enemies. Wait... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode One: The Blood of the Covenant…**

* * *

 _"_ _Master Splinter told us once when we were very young that we do not choose our family, our family chooses us. That blood makes us related, but loyalty makes us family. And as my brothers and I face the challenge of losing part of our family, we also face the challenge of losing a part of ourselves." - Leonardo._

 _..._

 **Cue theme song...**

...

"Nu uh," I hear my youngest brother's voice resonate through the liar. Master Splinter and I just got done with personal training exercises. He says my katas are really coming along but my foot work is still terrible.

"Yes huh," my purple clad brother counters. The arguing is coming from Don's lab. At least it's not Leo and Raph. Something as simple as 'nuh uh' 'yes huh' could easily lead to *punch* *kick*.

"Nu-uh!" Mikey insists

"Yes, huh," Donnie glares as I turn the corner.

It goes on and on as I lean against Don's door frame, looking in. Even when they argue it's hilarious. It rarely ever happens because Don is laid back and won't bother anyone if we don't bother him. He only complains if someone is in his lab or messing with his equipment. Which could easily be what's going on right now.

"Nuh-uh!" Mike raises his fist.

"Yes, huh!" Don raises his, too, though neither will ever strike.

I guess it could be that Don messed with Mikey. He seems to be the angrier of the two right now. But Mike is an easy going kind of guy who doesn't let much get on his nerves. Unless it's something serious like people touching his stuff (something he and Don have in common) or saying superheroes are lame. Never say superheroes are lame and expect to get away with it, "Guys, what the heck is going on in here?"

"Donnie took my comic book," Mikey throws his arms in the air.

The brainiac rolls his eyes, shooing Mikey away, "No I didn't. Why don't you go bother someone else for a change?"

"Yes, you did!" Mikey shouts, trying to get in front of Don again, "You're the only one who could have!"

Donnie counters, placing a wrench on his work bench, "No. I. Didn't."

"Guys!" I shout, getting their attention. They both freeze like they're going to strike each other again, but turn to look at me. I laugh cause it looks like something out of a cartoon, "Mikey, _I_ took your comic book."

"See?" Donnie crosses his arms smugly.

I scoff, "Oh, don't think you're off the hook, brain boy. You knew perfectly well that I took it."

"Yeah, well…" Donnie shrugs. Without finishing, he turns away, "Could you both leave? I'm trying to work here." For someone so smart, his comebacks are usually lame.

Before the two of them can get at it again, I interrupt, "Mikey, Master Splinter wants to see you." He mutters something I can't quite hear, glaring at Don over his shoulder as he leaves. When the coast is clear, I come up beside my third oldest brother, "Okay. What'd you do with his comic book?"

"I…" he looks at me like he's going to lie. I raise my brows and he sighs, "It's over there."

"I knew it!" Mikey shouts, charging back in. I give him one look and point to the door. He grins weakly before turning and leaving. "Yeah, okay, I'll get it later, then."

I smile smugly and turn back to Don, "You know he wouldn't have cared that you took it. Just that you tell him why."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to tell him why," he shrugs, picking up the wrench again. The unsaid part of that sentence is 'because he would have a) asked a lot of questions, b) tried to touch things, or c) told me it was lame and should be working on something more productive. Like a 3D comic book.'

I look over his shoulder at some specs, "So, what cha worken' on?"

"Just our newest technological advancement," he shrugs, "X-ray goggles."

"And that's why you needed the comic book?" I ask though I know. There's an add in the back. And it's definitely a reason to keep it secret from our nosey, touchy, intrusive, playful brother.

He reads my mind, "I needed it so I could get the website and see the specs. Those are fake, but they brought up an interesting theory." Everything is an interesting theory to Don. The proton generator, the laser ray, the laser shield - all of which are still in beta testing and probably won't get finished cause 'Mike keeps distracting me.' Even the theory about whether or not toast would come out crispier if we turned it upside down in the toaster was 'an interesting theory.' But that one was before he was smart and thinking about the actual science of it. He smirks, "I can't wait to get started."

"Need any help?" I lean over the bench. I know he'll just shoo me away, but sometimes he'll let me stay. He'll even tell everyone else I made it all on my own, but we all know the truth is that he does all the legwork and I just screw things in place.

He doesn't answer right away; instead, he sits down on his stool, using a magnifying glass to place a very small screw into an even smaller hole. I tap his shoulder and he only glances away for a second, "Oh, um, no. But if I do anything that requires the history of Japan, I know who to look for."

"Harsh, Donnie," I huff. I know he didn't mean it. He's just concentrating, but it still hurts.

"No, wait, I didn't mean-"

"I know," I put my hand up to stop him. It's a little-known fact that I'm serious about three things - and only three things; learning every detail about Japan, painting, and ninjitsu. If I'm not doing one of those things, I'm dabbling in my brother's affairs; tinkering in the workshop with Don, wrestling with Raph, sparing with Leo, meditating with Splinter, or comics with Mike. I'm not even moderately good at any of those things and they only interest me because they interest my family, but it always irritates me when they point that out. It became a side joke for a while that those three things are literally all that I'm good at and nothing else. It was when we were preteens and Splinter put a stop to it fast, telling each of us that we all have worth and yadda, yadda, yadda. I just wanted to be let in on the joke. Anyway, I'm taking the time to do what they want. But I don't see them taking the time to paint with me, no do I? Still, I know his attention was taken. He wasn't thinking about his words, "Don't worry about it. I'm outa here."

"I could…use some help with the shell cycle later," he suggests as I reach the door, "If you're interested."

I smile, nodding, "Yeah. I'm interested." I leave on good terms and go for my skate board. Master Splinter is going to be with Mikey for a while - personal training - so I'm going to go skating by myself. Unless, of course, I can convince Raph or Leo to come. Doubtful, but maybe.

"Yo bro," I walk up to Raph, seeing him first. I wave my board in his face to get his attention, "Want to shred a half pipe?"

"Busy," the muscle hunk states, punching the bag a little too hard. With the amount of force he exerts, I know he's in a mood again. Of course, this in itself will probably rule out Leo, cause he'll be in a mood, too. If one is irritated, chances are that the other one made him that way. Still, it's polite to ask. Trying one more thing as I walk away, "If you change your mind…"

He gives the smallest of nods and it's clear that it defiantly wasn't me who put him in the funk. I head up the stairs to my eldest brother's room, bumping into Klunk. The little orange tike nudges my leg, giving the slightest of meows to get my attention, "Well, hello," I bend down and pick him up easily, placing him on my shoulder for the ride. He nuzzles my neck, purring, "Good boy."

Leo usually meditates around now, getting his mind ready for the rooftop run he'll have us do later. I know better than to ask about skating if he's meditating. He won't show anger towards us, but I can always hear the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone when we interrupt him. Suffice to say, if he's busy, I won't even bother to ask.

His door is closed, as per the usual. All of my brothers keep their doors this way - Raph's and Donnie's are even locked sometimes - expect Mikey. I smirk at that. Mike won't even shut his door if he's dancing around his room to a Mikey Cyrus song. It's safe to say he's the least private of us. I knock lightly, opening my brother's door just a crack to peek in.

Sure enough, Fearless is meditating cross legged in the middle of his room, surrounded by his many unscented candles. I always roll my eyes at this. It's the one thing I'll never understand. I mean, I get that candles help with concentration and ambiance and everything, but if he's going to ruin the ozone, he might as well burn a scented candle. Right?

Slowly, I back out of the room, closing the door with the smallest of clicks. Silent as a ninja. Though, knowing Leo, he probably still knew I was there. Klunk purrs against my neck again, and I scratch his head as I walk away. Even the little kitten knew to be quiet, "I guess that just leaves you. What do you say, Klunk? Want to come skating with me?" He gives what sounds like an irritated meow and jumps off. I'll take that as a no.

I look down over the balcony at Raph. I figure I could try again, attempt to get him out of his funk, but he needs to cool off a little more first. At least he's smart enough to know when to be by himself. When we were younger and before Mike and I made him the punching bag for Christmas, he'd just sulk around the shoe box apartment and be a big pain. Don, Mike, and I would sneak out and Leo would usually ignore everyone for Katas. Splinter would always try to help the hot head, but I don't think it ever worked. I grin, thinking back. Raph's face really lit up when we showed him that punching bag. I'm just glad it survived the Mouser attack.

Not bothering with the stairs, I jump over the balcony railing and down to the ground, jogging for the exit. I explain over my shoulder, "Raph, I'm going top side if anyone needs me."

He gives a loud grunt in response and I know the coast is clear. A small pang in my chest makes me wonder what exactly put him in that mood. I'd never heard a fight this morning. Except for the small squabble between Mike and Don. It was probably something with Leo. Yeah, definitely Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

My ninja suit is a little heavy for the heat, but it's whatever. I really like my outfit. It's better than the foot clan's, that's for sure. Yeah, I wear the same high tabi boots and harem cargo pants. And I have a silver bandana like my bros that I weave into my long braid, but I get to wear a hoodie instead of the full face mask thing. Sure it's black and heavy, but at least I don't suffocate on fabric hairs.

I found an old abandoned building a few months back near the harbor that's practically like a giant jungle gym. It's got slides - really, fallen banisters - giant holes in the floors that make great for free falling, and plenty of smooth ground and pipes for shredding. It's every skater's dream. Mikey knows about the place, too, but not so much the guys. And definitely not Splinter. My bros don't skate that often, so it'd of been a miracle if they'd have actually come out here with me. I don't know why no one else has ever thought of coming here. Maybe cause this is a nice neighborhood and the place is off limits. Good kids don't skate in bad places. Good thing I'm not a good kid.

I run at a particularly large hole and jump down, putting my board beneath my feet. I free fall for two floors before landing on a banister and sliding down. The wheels crack under the pressure, but Don made them so they'll hold. It was sure easier than having to replace them all the time. I reach out for a random rope that I've marked as safe and the fun begins. "Yahoo!" I shout as I swing around and land on different pipes and plasters. My heart races five minutes in and it's better than any rooftop run workout Leo can come up with. I skid my board at the very bottom of the building, kicking up dust.

I wave it away, coughing it out of my lungs when I hear someone shouting for help. "It's ninja time!" I shout, skating away from the old building fast. I ditch the board when I enter the alley and see a woman - maybe twenty years older than me - being picked on by some street thugs. I smirk, cracking my knuckles. It gets their attention.

"Well, well, well," says a guy with blonde spiked up hair, "Lookie what we have here." The other two thugs turn to me and smile evilly, gaining better grips on their pipe clubs and chain links. "Are you lost, little girl?"

I lean back, casual-like, "Depends. Ma'am, are they bothering you?" The woman nods fast as the 'leader' glares at her. She stops. "Then, no. I'm not lost."

He gives me a look over, "Why don't you run home to your mommy, freak. We're taking care of business." I chuckle, pulling my kama out from behind me. I never leave home without them. He sees the blades and knows he's in trouble. Good. That'll make this fun.

The bigger of the two lackeys with a blue face and purple mohawk whispers to Blondie and I'm only barely able to hear, "…girl that…turtle freaks…damage."

The other lackey who must not have overheard tires to annoy me, "Awe, is the cheerleader gonna try to hit us with her spirit stick?"

I nod and position myself for a fight.

The main guy tosses the purse aside and grins at me, "You don't talk much, kiddie." Guess he's decided on a fight.

I shrug, "Hey man, haters gonna hate."

This upsets him for some reason, "Get her!"

His two lackeys rush me while he stays back. Blue face decides to swing his club at my head. I grin, remembering a move Leo taught me. I swing my blades super fast, cutting his pipe into small pieces. When he looks down in shock, I lean back and kick him in the chest. He flies into a dumpster on the other side of the alleyway. This doesn't stop the other guy, though.

He swings his chain at me - wrapping it around my right kama. I smirk. Raph taught me this one. I pull my trapped kama back, harder than he pulls me, and wrap it around my arm so he's forced closer. When he's a foot away, I swing my leg around and kick him in the face. He's down in seconds as I swing my arm - the chain falling down on top of him.

I walk to the last guy slowly. Mike told me about how in cowboy movies that when you approach the bad guy all slow like that it really freaks him out. "Hey, wait a minute," Blondie shivers, "Just stay back, or I'll, I'll…" He glances at the lady who's been stupid enough to stay here this whole time. Just as I know what he should do - at least, what any decent bad guy would do in his position - he gets the same idea. He grabs the lady in a choke hold, placing a blade to her throat. I don't stop. The guy's a thug. Not a killer. Still, though, I'm not stupid.

When I've got him backed against the wall, I state, "Boo." He jumps ever so slightly and it's all I need. I toss a shuriken at his shirt sleeve. It cuts through the fabric just over his arm and carries it back until he's pinned to the wall behind him. With him distracted, the lady dashes away. I grab the purse and hand it to her as she rushes past. She doesn't stop to say thank you, and I wouldn't expect her to. Jeez, I sure wouldn't have.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" he says scared like. As he should be. I shrug and toss another shuriken at his other arm, pinning it as well. As I turn to leave, the guy says, "You're not just gonna leave me here, are ya?" He's not worth my time. The other two are down and out and probably won't be getting up for a while. That's fine. Though, they only need to be knocked out long enough for the cops to show up. I grab my board on the way out and decide to head back to the lair. Until, of course, I hear a loud bang.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'bang' is more like a 'boom' that shakes the ground. Sounds of breaking glass follow shortly after and the sickening smell of smoke fills my nostrils. Rushing from the alleyway, the perpetrator becomes all too clear. At the end of the street, a tall building is burning from the inside out. The flames lick the building sides, charring the brick, and smoke fumes at the top in a mushroom of gray against the dark night sky. Another blast shakes the ground like a bomb is going off, and the place looks like it'll fall down any second.

With the purple dragons pushed to the back of my mind, I rush from the alley. There are bigger fish to fry. Or, in this case, to douse in water so they'll quit catching on fire. People scream from inside the building, only a few rushing out to escape the flames. I look down the streets and don't hear sirens. It makes sense, seeing as how the closest station is five minutes away. So, I do what any insane fourteen-year-old girl with ninja training would do; I rush inside the burning building.

The smoke hasn't reached the front doors yet and it's easy to get in. Thankfully, some people are already running out by their selves. Still, I know not everyone is safe. If this isn't a good time for Donnie's tech help, I don't know what is. I quickly pull out the headset portion of my shell cell and ring Donnie. I get through two hallways and pass half a dozen people before he finally answers, "Hello? Donnie speaking."

"Donnie, quick, can you still do that thing where you scan a building to find heat signatures and stuff? So you can know where people are?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah, why? What's up, Lex?" he asks, slightly worried.

I've hit the smoke. It burns my lungs and I move back a few steps to cough it away. Just in time for a large piece of burning wood to fall where I'd been standing, "The biochemical technical institute near the harbor," I choke out, "Do it for that building." I catch my breath, doing a breathing technique Leo taught me for situations just like this one. I don't know how effective it will be while I'm running around and surrounded by this much smoke, but hey, maybe I'll get lucky.

Cautiously, but quickly, I jump over the still burning banister. I'm surprised the ceiling hasn't- "Um, okay," Don interrupts my thoughts. I hear faintly as he rolls across the room in his chair, "Lex, what's this about? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I hold the phone away as I cough out some more smoke and keep running, "Just hurry."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," he groans. "There- Whoa, that building is showing a lot of heat. Lex, what's going-"

"No time to explain," I cut him short, though I guess screaming 'there's a freaking fire!' would be a good and simple way of putting things, "Can you tell where people are?"

"Yeah, let's see…" he mutters, as I run down a hall. I stop as another part of the ceiling falls down in front of me. It blocks my path and I glare at it. My glare is quickly set upon another when I watch a large metal man with spikes walk out a back door. The Shredder doesn't give me a second glance as his huge lackie with a purple duck tattoo follows him seconds later. Hun gives a fake salute, just before even more of the fiery ceiling falls in the way to separate us.

"I got it," my brother makes me jump. I'd forgotten he was even there. "Wait…are you in the building? Lex! Get out of there! It's on fire!"

"No kidding, Sherlock," I cough, "Is there anyone else still inside?"

"Yeah, two floors up from your shell signal and one in the room next to you." I look sideways at the room the Shredder just left. Boy, do I hope it's not a dead body.


	4. Chapter 4

***singed - not sing-ed like singing, but singed as in burnt. If this isn't the correct way to spell it, please let me know.**

* * *

I rush in through the fire and smoke. No doubt the fire started here. Even less doubt that the Shredder did it himself. Or had Hun do it. Whatever. I call out, "Yo! Anyone in here!"

"Over…here…" someone's voice strains.

I rush towards the man to find none other than, "Baxter Stockman?"

"Baxter Stockman?" Donnie echoes in my ear, "Lexi, what are you-"

"Gotta go, Don, thanks," I state, moving the ear piece from my face. I look at the pinned scientist and have second thoughts about saving him. The dude has literally tried to kill me and my family dozens of times, works for the Shredder and is an all around evil dude. Still, he's defenseless and there is absolutely no honor in killing a defenseless man. And, in this case, leaving him to die is the same as killing him.

"Please, I'm stuck," he begs.

"Yeah, no kidding," I look at the large support beam that's fallen on top of him. I want to ask exactly what happened, but if I'm being honest, I don't actually care. I've got to find something for leverage. That's what Donnie would do anyway. A metal pole sits off to the side and I drag it over, propping it up on a metal trash can that I can only pray is strong enough. Wedging the pole under the side, I push down until the beam over the scientist starts to lift. He scurries out from under it and I let the heavy thing drop with a metallic bang. "Whew," I sink to the floor.

"Thank you," he stammers, "You…you saved my life."

"Don't mention it," I grimace, "Please. Not to anyone. Ever…Can you get outside alight? There are still more people here."

"Yes, thank you," he brushes grime off his lab coat, "I think I can manage."

I nod once and he takes off, jumping at every noise. Another loud boom registers through the building and I grimace, pulling the mic back down, "Yo, Don. Still there?"

"Alexandria, you get your shell…butt out of there, right now," I hear my oldest brother shout into the headset.

Uh oh. "Sorry, Leo. Can I talk to Don please?"

"No, you may no-" I hang up on him and quickly call Mikey.

"Hello? This is the Mikester speaking," my closest brother answers sing-songy.

"Mikey, can you please get Don?" I ask frantically.

He laughs, "You are in serious trouble, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. Can you please hurry?" I roll my eyes. As an after thought, I add, "The building is kind of falling down around me."

This gets him to pick up the pace as I hear Donnie come back, "Lexi, I swear-"

"No time," I cough, "Where are the others?"

"Two floors up," he groans, "You'd better hurry. I'm watching the news. That building is going to fall down any second."

I rush up two flights of stairs, dodging burning pieces of wood and coughing out smoke, "Where are the stinkn' fire fighters?"

"They're on rout, but there's serious traffic," Donnie sounds worried, "There's no way they'll get there in time." The way his voice sounds, it's no doubt he put me on speaker phone.

"She needs to get out of there," Leo huffs in the background.

This, of course, leads to another voice that is neither Mikey nor Leo, but Raph, "Let me talk to her. I'll get her out of there."

I ignore him, "Which room?"

"Two doors down, on the left," Donnie urges.

I rush inside, yelling, "Yo! Who's in here!" When I'm not met with any responses, I assume the worst, "Where Donnie?"

"There's three, they should be right in front of you," he explains. I rush forward, checking desks to find three workers passed out - probably from smoke inhalation. I groan and look around the room. I seriously doubt I can carry any of them. I curse at myself knowing Raph could easily carry all three of them at once and maybe even a fourth. Leo could easily take two and Don and Mike could probably carry at least one a piece. And even if I could carry them, there's no way I can make three trips up here before the building collapses. I have to find another way. "Okay, so, I don't mean to rush, but you've got about two minutes before that place falls to the ground."

"That's it," I hear Raph growl in the background, "I'm gonna go get her."

He doesn't say anything after that. Which means he's on his way. Which means I need to hurry 'for he comes here and drags me out by my hair. I rush to the other side of the room and grab the window curtains that thankfully haven't been too *singed. The fabric falls to the ground next to the unconscious people. The unconscious people that look scarily dead. But that's not important right now. I roll each of their bodies onto the sheet and tie the bottom around their legs so they stay secure.

Tugging on the end, I thank all that is good that I'm at least strong enough for this next part. I slide them across the room and out the door, "Lex?" Don asks, "What are you doing? There's a giant mass of heat signatures moving."

"Yeah," I grunt, "I'm kind of pulling them out. Quick question, though, got any ideas for how I can get them down the stairs?"

"Um," he hesitates, "Let me think."

"Yeah, if you could hurry, that'd be great," I groan, pulling the three grown ups along. The smoke grows thick again with more booms and shakes. Don wasn't kidding. This place is coming down any minute. I near the stairs and Donnie still hasn't gotten back to me, "Got anything?"

"Maybe," he mutters.

"I'll take it," I nod, looking over the railing. It's a long way down.

"Got any rope?" he asks.

I look around and see a fire hose. How good that thing would have been to see ten minutes ago. I grab it, "How about a fire hose?"

"That'll work," he confirms a little surprised. He's probably wondering why I didn't use that in the first place. And Leo is there too. Maybe even Splinter. I'll no doubt be getting a talk about paying attention to my surroundings, "Okay, so make sure they're all secure in whatever you're using to pull them, attach the hose to them tightly and lower them to the ground."

"Sounds simple enough," I huff. I shake my head, piling them on top of each other and wrapping the hose around their feet several times over. I seriously hope this thing is strong enough. Jeez, I hope I'm strong enough. "Okay," I say more to myself, but end up getting a response from Don.

"You've got this, just take it nice and easy," he soothes.

"Right," I nod, propping them against the railing, "Nice and - whoa!"


	5. Chapter 5

I may have pushed a little too hard.

The three unconscious bodies free fall to the ground. My eyes widen as I quickly grab onto the fire hose, wrapping it around my arm several times. Of course, I'm not strong enough and end up getting pulled to the banister. My arm gets yanked through the grate and my shoulder hits metal with a sickening crack, "Yow!"

"Lex!" Donnie yells.

"Lexi?" Leo adds not a full second later.

I take three deep breaths, feeling pain erupt through my arm and shoulder. Black spots clear from my vision and I grip the hose a little tighter. The ants crawling up my arm make it a little difficult, though. Mike asks very worriedly but in a soothing voice, "Lex, are you alright?" Something about it though. Like there's going to be a good hug waiting for me if I can just get through this and get home. Even if I'm completely fine.

I grimace in pain, "I'm good." I peek over the banister to see I'd stopped them a whole floor before smacking their heads on the concrete. I slowly turn over onto my knees, having been dragged until my whole arm was through the thin slats of metal, and release a little of the hose. I have to use my other hand to hold on cause my fingers on my injured arm don't really feel like they're working all that well.

With the building shaking and booming around me, I quickly but carefully lower them inch by inch until they look to be no more than two feet off the ground. My hands slip and I all out drop them. Grimacing once again, I hope upon hope I didn't hurt anyone. Quickly, I rush down the stairs, holding my aching arm to my chest.

I meet them at the bottom and pull them towards the front doors - just as I hear the fire trucks finally arrive. Took them long enough. I leave them as close to the door as possible, without them getting trampled and take off; a ninja isn't supposed to be seen. I sprint for the back door that I'd seen the Shredder go through and climb over the now singed, but no longer burning, banisters. I smash a window open, finding that the door was locked from the outside and climb though - probably scratching at least something. Once I'm out, I keep running until I'm back in the now empty alleyway. Pulling away from the familiar man hole cover, I climb down a few rungs, pulling the cover back over, and jump down the rest. My chest pumps hard, my heart races, my lungs cough up smoke, as I collapse next to the ladder. Just in time for big brother Raph to enter my peripherals. I grin as he stalks up to me, sneering. "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me - you could have been killed, you know that?" he shouts.

I shrug, instantly regretting it. My voice comes out more pained than strong, "Didn't seem that bad to me."

He shakes his head and helps me to my feet. "What'd you hurt?"

"My shoulder, but I'm sure it's fine," I explain, knowing it'd be pointless to lie to Raph. He'd know in a moment. He takes the mic set from my head and puts it on his own.

Shoot, I forgot that was there, "You get that, Don?"

"Every word," Donnie answers and I grimace. Great, a sling and a cast - even if it's not broken - just because I did this on my own. How fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I collapse on the couch as soon as we get back and Raph tries to haul me back to my feet so we can go to Donnie lab. Donnie to the rescue, "It's fine, Raph. She can stay there."

"Whatever," he growls, "Your bone head move almost got you killed, you know that?"

I grin, "Sure it did. It got out in plenty of time, Raphy."

"Actually, you didn't," Don shakes his head, bringing over his medical kit, "The fire fighters had just enough time to get the people by the door and get out. The building collapsed before you'd gotten in the sewer. Half a second more, and you'd be crushed."

"Like I said," I smirk, "Plenty of time." They both shake their heads while Raph walks away and Don sets up next to me. I'm glad he's not hooking me up to the oxygen mask. I'd stopped coughing on the way back. I think it has something to do with our rooftop runs that made my lungs so strong. Maybe cause of how close we are to the smog or maybe it's cause they're in constant overdrive for a good two hours a night. Whatever the case, it makes them good for dealing with smoke. One thing Don does bring over, however, is the sling. I grimace, "Dude-"

"Don't even," he glares at me, taking it out, "I'll check it after Leo's done with you. Until then, put this on and don't take it off. Got it?"

"Yes, doctor Donnie," I roll my eyes as he places it over my head. I slide my aching arm in as he slips me some painkillers. I silently thank him, watching Leo make his way towards us. "Uh-oh."

"That's right, uh oh," Leo crosses his arms, "What on earth were you thinking, running into a burning building like that?"

"I saw people running out and didn't hear sirens," I state, "So I ran in."

"Without calling for backup?" Leo scoffs, somehow offended.

I shake my head, "I called Donnie as soon as I got inside."

"That true?" Leo asks. Donnie nods, "Alright, well-"

"Here are the facts, Leo," I grin up at him, "I did everything by the book. I listened for sirens, I watched where I was going, I did that breathing thing you taught me so the smoke wouldn't affect my lungs as much, and I called Don the moment I was inside," with the smallest smirk I add, "I don't actually see why I'm in trouble."

"She has a point," Donnie interjects. Leo gives him a look, but it disappears just as fast as it arrived. He knows I'm right.

"Fine," he shakes his head, "Though, I'm sure Master Splinter will want to talk to you, too." I grimace at the thought as he adds, "Donnie said you saw Baxter?"

"And the Shredder and Hun," I nod, "They left Baxter there to die. I saw he was trapped and helped him get out." Leo shakes his head at this, obviously not having the same viewpoint on it as I did. "I couldn't just leave him."

He sighs, "I know," and takes the empty seat next to me, "How's your arm? I mean, what happened, anyway?"

"Good!" Mikey shouts, rushing over, "You're done yelling at her. Storytime." He jumps over the couch, landing between Leo and I, "Come on Lex, spill."

I giggle, "Okay, well-"

"Wait a minute," Raph groans, coming over, "I don't want to hear through Mikey." He sits down beside Don on my other side as I tell the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** This chapter will be edited to be made longer and possibly taken out at some point.

 **More important note:** there are Japanese words. If they look to be misspelled or misused, please let me know. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

[Excuse me/I'm sorry, teacher/master] "Gomenasai, Sensai," I bow at the dojo entrance. I've no doubts that Leo told Master all about what happened earlier today. They had sat with me on the couch, hearing the entire tale - though I left out the part about the purple dragons in the alleyway. I'm still not technically supposed to fight by myself. My brothers are fifteen, and it took years for Splinter to allow them. Not all of my brothers thought it was very fair that I get to go at fourteen. So the compromise was that I'm allowed as long as I'm accompanied. And if I'm not, then I'm not allowed to fight. I can only skate or rooftop run. At this point, I'll take what I can get.

"Hai, Alexandria?" Splinter opens his eyes. He'd been meditating, but unlike Leo, he allows interruptions. But only when his door is open. And I'm sure he knew I'd be coming. He seems to know everything. Like a Jedi.

I speak Japanese when I'm in the dojo, but usually when it's only Master Splinter and I. Leo knows enough to get the gist of what we're saying and Raph knows a few phrases. Donnie doesn't see the point when he's got an app, and Mikey, well, he can say 'Hei, Sensai.' Mainly I do it cause it's something that Splinter and I enjoy. Plus, we both get a kick out of talking this way when the others can't understand. [Teacher… I'm sorry I interrupted your meditation. I thought that I should explain what happened before.] "Sensei... Anata no meisō o chūdan shite shimatte mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa mae ni okotta koto o setsumei surubekida to omotta," I shrug with my good arm. I can't really look at Splinter right now. I know I probably disappointed him. I broke a rule, but honestly, how could I not have? Those people were in trouble. I did the right thing. Right?

We continue our conversation in Japanese, "Come. Sit." I walk in gratefully and take a seat on a pillow opposite him. He has two tea cups set out and a steaming pot. He definitely knew I'd be coming. He pours me a cup, seeing as how it'd be difficult to do it myself. We don't talk for a while, simply sitting and drinking. My face and clothes are still grimy and smell like smoke. I wanted to take a shower to wash it all away, but my bros keep jarring me in different directions. At first it was Leo who demanded a full report, then it was Don who wanted to take a good look at my arm - which still hasn't happened - then Raph wanted a turn at yelling at me about how I should have made him come. About how he knew I'd get into trouble by going by myself. That's usually something Leo would say, so I'm still worried about that. Then, of course, Mikey wanted to play some video games with me to help take my mind off of things. This was all well and good and I was thankful, but by the time Raph had finished reprimanding me and Don and Mike were both waiting, Leo had already told Master Splinter the whole thing and now here I am. Waiting for him to ask for my side of the story.

But he never does, "You haven't had a chance to wash up yet."

It's a statement, though I still feel I should respond. It's the first he's spoken to me since I've sat down, "No, Sensai."

He sets down his now empty tea cup, "And why is that?"

Unlike my brothers, I don't tend to throw them under the bus, "Lots to do since I've been back, I suppose."

"How is your arm?" he asks.

I take a sip, "Better than earlier." Honestly, it is. The tingling stopped just after I'd finished telling the story. And like I said, the smoke left my lungs before I'd even reached the lair. All I have left now is the fatigue and the slight pains from when I move a certain way. The tea helps with those things though. And I have a feeling he planned it that way.

"Have you had your brother take a look?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, Sensai. Not yet."

He seems to know this as well. The thing about Splinter and I is that we get each other. We drink tea together on a regular basis but we hardly talk because it's like we can read each other's minds. He knew every single answer to every question he's asked so far. Just like I knew he'd be asking these questions. And he already knows the facts about what happened; I left to go skateboarding, noticed a building was on fire, went in to help people, did, and got hurt on my way out. But I also got home safe and that's what's important. And probably the only reason I'm drinking tea instead of doing fifty katas. There is nothing for us to talk about, so we don't.

The others don't really understand our relationship. How we can sit in a room together for hours without saying a word and know every detail of each others day. How we can take one look at each other and know what the other is feeling. The thing I fear they will never understand, however, is when Splinter will call each of them out - repeatedly - on their mistakes, but he never mentions mine to me.

Don't get me wrong, he doesn't badger them, just mentions it so they'll concentrate on those areas specifically. But with me, he just says it once and that's it. I try to explain it's because I already know what I've done wrong, but Leo just says that he already knows what he's done wrong, too. The difference is that I'll reprimand myself harder than Splinter will. Leo says that he reprimands himself just as hard because he's the leader and he's got the most responsibility. But the thing he doesn't get is that our responsibility is equal.

I feel just as much responsible when things go wrong as he does because I've got four older brothers who have all been doing this a lot longer and I'm still trying to catch up in some areas. I'm the weakest link, and the chain can only be as strong as me. The fact is that I don't need Splinter to tell me constantly because I'm already doing it myself. The difference is that they don't have anyone to compare themselves to because they're all at the same level - mostly. I have to try twice as hard. But Leo just doesn't understand that. And I figure if I can't explain it to Leo, I shouldn't bother with the others. They can all just go about thinking that I get away with it cause I'm a girl. The fact is that I don't get away with it. I get it twice as bad.

"Your thoughts trouble you," Splinter points out.

I nod, "Yes, Sensai."

He pours himself another cup, "What are you thinking about?"

Chances are that he already knows, but it does feel nice to say these things and get it off my chest, "I feel that I could have done better."

"Better how?" he questions.

I think up my list of areas where I made mistakes tonight, "I never explained to Donnie what was going on until I was in the building. If I'd of said something sooner, maybe they could have come and helped. And if I was stronger, maybe I could have carried all of the people out at once instead of almost getting them killed. Or even hurting my arm. And maybe if I was faster I could have done it all and still had time to catch the Shredder before he got away. But I didn't, and I wasn't, and he got away."

Splinter takes a sip, "I heard a lot of maybes. So I'll provide some as well. Maybe your brothers would have shown in time, but then no one would have been able to tell you that everyone had gotten out. Maybe you could have carried them all, but with the weight on your shoulders, there was a greater chance of falling down the stairs. Maybe you could have had time to chase after the Shredder, but you would have had to face him and Hun alone. I have no doubts that you are strong, Alexandria, but I would never ask that any of you face him alone."

I look down, "I understand."

"You should get cleaned up," Splinter sets his cup down, standing. He gestures to the door, walking me out, "You've had a long night."

"Hai, Sensai," I bow, walking out of the dojo. When I open the doors, I find my brothers' ears pressed up against the screen. This is another reason I speak Japanese to Sensai. My brothers like to listen in.

I cross my good arm over the sling as Mike stutters to a stand, "Oh! Hi, Lex. What's up?"

"Nothing much," I glare, "What's up with you?"

"Oh, you know," he rubs his neck as my other brothers all stand, "This and that. Well…gotta go." With that, he rushes to the living room.

Don is right behind him, "Yeah, I uh, think my thing is done doing it's…thing."

Raph just rolls his eyes and walks away as Leo stays. Splinter says goodnight to the both of us before turning in. My eyes go to Leo, "So…"

"So," he nods.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up less you feel like reprimanding me again," I shrug with my good arm.

He shakes his head, "Nope. You're good. Just don't do something like that again."

"Which part?" I giggle as I walk past, "Playing firefighter or speaking Japanese so you couldn't understand us?"

"Both," he glares playfully. We both laugh a little as I hit the showers.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel clean, refreshed, and ready to beat my brother's head over with a stick. "It's what?" I squeal in shock and horror.

Donnie repeats his previous diagnosis, "It's dislocated. Don't worry, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" I get worried, quietly standing from his lab table, "It means you're going to have to relocate it and if Raphie can't take it, I sure as shell can't."

Don turns to me with a roll of the eyes and points at the chair I'd just left, "You can deal. And Raph is just a big baby."

"I heard that," my elder brother stalks in. Don doesn't give it another thought as he readies an ACE bandage. "You'll be fine, Lex. It hurts like crazy the first few minutes, but it'll pass."

"But it hurts like crazy," I remind him, "I don't want it to hurt like crazy. It already did that. It's currently doing that."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," he shrugs, pointing at the seat how Don had. I reluctantly take a seat.

The chair that Mike spins in squeaks as he comes to a stop, his head rolling around, "We're here for ya, Lex." He makes his way to my side. Or tries to cause he ends up facing where I'm sure my double is sitting. "Promise."

When Raph scoffs at his childishness and turns to talk to Don, my closest brother takes a seat next to me. He nonchalantly takes my good hand - out of view - and gives a small squeeze. He knows I'm tough, but we all know I can't handle certain kinds of pain very well. I usually go one of two ways - freaking out or shrugging my shoulders. There's never any in-between. I overlook things like bruises and cuts and breaks and blindness (cause that happened once) and illness. And I tend to freak out when one of my brothers are bleeding or there's something that has to be fixed. Something that needs to be fixed usually falls under surgery or stitches. Though, I suppose I'll have to add dislocations to that list.

"Nope, I'm sorry, I can't do it," I insist, "We're just gonna have to leave it the way it is."

"Yeah," Don chuckles like I'm kidding, "Sure." I'm not kidding.

"I'm not kidding," I insist, "It stays dislocated. Sides, I've still got full-range of motion. Here, watch-"

The moment my hand twitches to raise, Raph is by my side in seconds with a tight grip on my wrist, "So not a good idea." Instead of going off on me about safety and letting Don do his thing - like Leo would be doing if he were in here - he does what Mike is doing and takes a seat. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, keeping clear to touch my injured one, "You'll be alright. It'll only take a minute."

"Not even that long," Don insists, "I count to three and on three, I push it back into place."

"Donnie, I've seen you relocated Raph's," I remind him, "I know you always do it on two."

"I'll do it on three this time," he insists. I glare at him. There's no way he's serious. He just rolls his eyes and nudges Raph a few inches away. "On three," I nod, despite myself, "One, two-" I get tense. He stops and waits for me to undo myself. Shakily, I let my muscles relax, "Three."

Crack!

"Ah!" my shout fills the lair and gets Leo and Splinter rushing in seconds later. My eyes widen and I stare at Don in confusion. I glance over at my shoulder, and give it my confused look, "Wait. That's it?"

"That's it," Don confirms, backing away.

I move my shoulder in a circle. There's a small twinge but, "I've been kicked in the gut harder than that. That's seriously it?" This makes Mikey start laughing and even gets a grin from Don. Raph, on the other hand, huffs. I look over at him, "You made it sound like I was gonna die!"

He shakes his head at me and walks out. Don was right, Raph is such a baby. I flex it again and Don shakes his head at me, "Don't move it so much. It's got to set."

"She dislocated it?" Leo asks, joining the party.

"Yeah," he nods, "Clean out of the socket. I'm surprised she could move her fingers."

"Youch," Leo grimaces, "But, you know…you're all good?"

Don answers for me, "She has a few cuts from glass, but nothing a band aid couldn't fix. You're all done."

"Thanks," I grin, hopping down, "Well that was easy."

Mike walks up behind me and swings his arm around. His wrist smacks my sore spot and I twinge, but he fixes it soon enough, "Oops. Too hard."

"All good," I grin over at him. When our eyes meet, it's like a spark. We both get the same idea before it's even entered our brains. "Race ya."

"You're on," he grins back. We rush past Splinter and Leo for the living room where I bump into Raph. Before he knows what hit him, I'm dragging him along to the couch and plopping him down beside me.

Mike hands me two controllers - one that I hand to Raph - and my older brother shakes his head in whiplash. He doesn't have much more time to think before we start the game and our attack. He gets in the groove soon enough. It's my way of saying 'sorry I called you out like that. I was in shock. You're the toughest guy I know.' I know he forgives me when he picks me for his team and we cream Mikey.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm being left behind. Stupid injuries and stupid Shredder and stupid fire. Stupid Leo for thinking they'll be fine without me. Well, me and Don, seeing as how he's hanging back, too. And, although it is just a rooftop run for reconnaissance to find foot soldiers for a shake down on information, I'm not thrilled about the idea of sitting out.

Don doesn't really seem to mind, though, because he and April are occupied with trying to fit pieces together. They're doing some intense research on the lab where I saw Baxter and the Shredder and Hun. I'm not entirely sure how far they're getting because their smart speak is like a foreign language - now I know how my brothers feel.

The chair squeaks under me how it had when Mike was spinning. Only I'm not spinning. I'm slumped down, my butt hanging over the edge, completely bored. I keep trying to leave to go do something, but Don finds a way to make me stay. He'll say it's because he wants to know how to spell something (saying his mind is occupied with numbers to think about letters, too), or that he needs me to hand him something or this or that. I know the real reason he won't let me leave is that Leo wants to make sure I stay put. Make sure I don't sneak out and make my arm worse. I may be able to read Splinter like an open book, but I can at least read Leo's front and back covers to get the synopsis of what he's thinking.

I groan for the fifth time in three minutes, no doubt making Don annoyed. I'm hoping for that, anyway. Maybe he'll let me leave. It's not an easy task, and I'll regret it later when I have to try and get on his good side again (the penalties being I'm not allowed in his lab or he'll give me one worded answers so I'll leave him alone - under the pretense that I'll bug him), but I really just want to leave!

"Hey, Lex, can you-"

"I have to go to the bathroom," I stop him from giving me a daunting task like 'hand me that wrench. And stay here, I might need you in a minute,' or 'why don't you read a book? They're educational.' I really hate that second one. Especially since I've read every book we own, all of Mikes comics, all the recipe books, and the label of every can in the joint.

Without waiting for a response, I get up, ready to leave. And then a miracle. Donnie's shell cell goes off and I hesitate. This hesitation, I feel, is where everything goes to heck. Don answers in his usual sing-songy way, "Hello? This is Don spea-"

"Don! We need backup! Bring the van and come to the West Side Garage on Fifth and North!" he's cut off by a frantic Leo, who I can hear shouting from the other side of the lab.

"On it," Don confirms, already moving away from April and the station. Still, the protective side of him takes over as he grabs the keys and rushes past me, "What's this about? Is everything okay?"

"No-" Leo manages to say before a loud bang and sickening slash cut him off; the line goes dead.

"Leo?" Don freezes. He tries again, "Leo? You there?"

"Don, what is it?" I pretend not to know. Maybe he got something I didn't.

"The guys are in trouble," he stuffs the phone in his bag and turns to me, "You stay here and help April, I'm going to go help the guys."

He takes off and I try to follow, "But-"

He shouts over his shoulder, "Stay here, Lex!" I glare at him, my hands forming fists at my side. I hate this. My brothers are in trouble and I'm just supposed to sit by and do no-

"Lexi," April gets my attention from behind me, "You're brothers are tough. They'll be alright."

"You don't know that," I don't turn to her, "Leo sounded in trouble. And he'd never ask Don to come unless it was serious."

"Don will pick them up and they'll be back in no time," she assures, "You'll see." When I don't respond, she tries, "Why don't you and I-"

"I'm going to the bathroom," I interrupt. But I have no intention to do it. It's no longer about pride. My brothers are in trouble and I'll let Baxter experiment on a puppy before I ever sit by and do nothing to help. Knowing fully well that April is looking, I walk to the elevator and ride it up to ground level. I know I'm not old enough, but technically neither is Raph; I take his shell cycle and a spare helmet, taking a shortcut to the warehouse through alleyways.

I glare at the road ahead. It's dark out and there's less chance I'll get pulled over or of anyone seeing my brothers on a rooftop, having an all out fight with men in black. But if someone did see the fight, then what they should see is four mutated turtles and their little sister fighting against evil villains. If someone saw them right now, there would be a certain someone missing from that picture. And it's not good that I'm not there. Mostly because things like tonight are bound to happen when we're not at our normal fighting capacity.

There is no reason Leo should have pulled me. My arm doesn't even hurt. Like I said, I've been kicked in the gut harder. And said time was during the middle of a fight. I remember because it was the only time I'd ever been hit hard enough to throw up. Let's just say I didn't help 'foot' the dry-cleaning bill.

The tires screech on the blacktop as I slam on the breaks. My back tire lifts and I fall back down with a small bounce. I can hear the fighting from out there. Shouts of pain and gun blasts and angered attacks. Is this what it's always like? I don't have another second to think about it before my probably enraged brother backs into the spot beside me in the van. He gets out, slamming the door when he sees me. He growls, opening the back door, "Put the bike in the van and come on." I quickly oblige, knowing I'm being given a real gift right now. Don is ticked and that's even harder to do than irritating him. Trust me, I know.

While he runs to the front door, I quickly rush back down the ramp - leaving the back door open for a quick get away. No one can run the van but us, so no one can really try to steal it. Unless they want a butt whooping. I stop at Don's side and he tells me very sternly, "Don't over exert yourself, don't use your right arm, and above all, don't get hurt. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir," I nod fast and open the door. We both peak inside to get a scope of the situation. It's better than just rushing in 'head-first' and getting blown to bits. Like the red shirts on Star Trek.

The abandoned warehouse is a disaster zone. Not only foot soldiers, but purple dragons and mousers fight around the area. Not to mention the ever-present Shredder who's facing Leo on the far side of the building and a team up between Karai and Hun who are giving Raph a run for his money. Worst of all, because our oldest brothers are occupied, Mike is basically taking on everyone and everything else. Bullets, lasers, and ninja weapons fly everywhere as my three brothers kick some major butt. But Leo was right to call. They're vastly outnumbered and their strength looks to be fading. And the bad guys know it.

Don and I don't waste another second. We rush in, taking note of the crooks around us. No one really notices we're here until Don kicks a foot soldier to the ground that was about to hit Mikey. "Dude!" Mike beams with exhausted joy, quickly maneuvering to hit another, "You made it!" And then his eyes land on me. I'm pretty sure Mike is the only one in the universe who won't be angry with me for coming. Though, I do see some hesitation as he gives me a lift up with his chucks so I can take down another soldier. It doesn't take long for our trio to get in synch. And no matter who we're against - whether it's Leo and Raph or Splinter himself - the three of us together are unstoppable. No other combination of the five of us is as effective as us three younger kids.

Maybe it's because of how close we are. Maybe it's because we're not too concerned with having the weight of the world on our shoulders as Leo and Raph are. Maybe it's because Don takes care of the logic while Mike takes care of the speed and I take care of the power. Whatever it may be, when Don trips a soldier who gets whipped in the back by Mike and taken down by me, I feel like the three of us are of one body. Plan, execute and finish.

The three of us are able to hold our own and take the offense as the soldiers fall back. Raph is able to get Hun panting but struggles to get Karai to quit. Leo is in the worst of it. He's been going at least five minutes against the Shredder - longer than any of us has ever survived, even beating his previous record - and although he'd never admit defeat, it looks like he could fall down any second. At least, that's how it looks to me. Because I know his expressions. To everyone else, he has a determined gaze that will never falter, a sickening blow that overpowers even the Shredder's, and a duty to protect that could drive even the weakest of creatures to victory. But I know him. Better than anyone, I know his features. His brow crinkles in failing concentration, his hands grip the katana blades in exhaustion, he stays on his toes out of fear, and he arches his shoulders ever so slightly on the defensive. He's going down. And it won't be long.

I breathe evenly, "We have to help Leo."

Mike only glances over a second, nodding. He must see what everyone else does, but he knows me enough to trust that I know what I'm talking about. Sometimes I know my brothers even more than they know themselves. Our trio moves towards the back wall where they're fighting. Don breaks off first, going to Raph's aid. He does a flying kick into Karai that she misses and ends up being pushed to the ground where she smacks her head. I don't see her get up.

Mike and I go back to back, and I keep my promise to Don by taking it easy on my right arm. It's not an easy task, but I manage. Mike and I share a glance and we make a split second plan. I run up a wall, flipping over to the point where I end up behind the Shredder - who's attention is being taken by Leo and Mike. With him looking away, I quietly, but forcefully knock the man off his feet.

The metal menace falls to his butt with a loud, metallic clang. Mike quickly grabs Leo's arm, dragging him towards the exit while Don gets a similar idea with Raph, leading the exhausted hot head away as well. I rush out after them but am quickly taken down as the Shredder reaches out for my foot. I roll over fast, jumping to my feet in time for the Shredder to get to his. This isn't good.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lexi!" Raph shouts at me. I'm not sure where it comes from, or what he's hoping to accomplish, but I know not to dally.

I do a fake out, the Shredder thankfully taking the bait. While he goes to catch my blow that never comes, I turn and sprint for the exit. Purple dragons try shooting at me as I run across the warehouse, and I find Raph half standing in a doorway. On the opposite side of the warehouse from the exit. What's he doing over there?

I make a b-line to him, doing my best not to get shot, and slide to a stop next to him. He quickly grabs my shoulders and spins me around so that my back is to the wall, barely having missed getting shot in the shoulder. Before I can ask, he sneers at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Better question," I scoff over the bullets hitting the other side, "Why aren't we getting the shell out of here?"

The gun bangs get louder and we can tell they're coming closer. Not to mention the Shredder's threat of, "Find them!" Without answering, Raph grabs my good arm, rushing into the vast shipping yard in front of us. Once we're a good distance into the maze of crates, and we see a soldier turn a corner up ahead, he slams my back into a shipping crate and we crouch down low, "The guys are just up ahead. The van is surrounded and we wouldn't a been able to get fa' for them purple dragons got to us. We found a good spot to hide while we make a plan, but then Don asked where you were. I can't believe you're here right now. Do you know how stupid-"

"Well isn't that calling the kettle black," I whisper back, "If I hadn't a come, then the Shredder would still be kicking Leo's butt. And you'd probably still be fighting Karai. So don't give me that crap and let's meet up with the guys so we can get out a here!"

"Whatever," he huffs, tightening the grip he's got on my sleeve. We run a little more, keeping our heads low and dodging back whenever we see a soldier. As we near the harbor, Raph pulls me away from the site and we hide behind a large tree. We take a good look around before running under an overpass. My brothers come out of the shadows to meet us. Leo is not happy.

"Alexandria Hamato, what the shell do you think you're doing here?" Leo curses.

I grimace at having him full name me for the second time in a week, "Can you yell at me later? I think we have some more important issues to deal with right now." I glance at Don, seeing him a little pained. No doubt that Leo yelled at him for my mistakes, "And it's not Donny's fault. I snuck out on Raph's bike."

"You did what?" Raph growls from behind me.

"Later," I roll my eyes, "So what's the plan?"

Leo pinches his nose ridge, "So far we've got 'ditch the van and retreat to the sewers.'"

Don adds, "But it's not a good idea because the van has GPS and can lead them back to the lair."

"Anyone have a better idea?" Leo asks. I can tell that he doesn't really feel like facing the Shredder again. Not tonight, anyway. And there's no way Raph wants to take on Hun and Karai. Let alone Mike, Don, and I were left to deal with the rest. We'd be in the exact same predicament as before if we try going for the van.

"What about a diversion?" I suggest, "We draw them away from the van, then hop in and hi-tail it out of here."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Raph asks, "In case you didn't notice, there's a lot of 'em."

"Right," I remind him, "But they're all coming over here cause it's where we are. There are maybe three or four still with the van and that's easier than a lot, right? I'm just suggesting that one of us lead them away while the other four go back for the van then pick up the straggler."

Raph glares, "So who do you think should be the-"

"Dibs," I grin evilly, "I called it. I'll lead them away and you guys go for the van. Okay? Good. A-a-and break!" Before any of them can stop me, though I feel Raph reaching out for my shirt sleeve, I sprint away and take off over the bridge. I can only hope that they take the opportunity. I glance over my shoulder and catch a glimpse of a pained Mikey glancing over his own shoulder. I give the slightest of nods to assure him before we both disappear into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

I think it's safe to say I have no idea what I'm doing. I have to draw attention away from the warehouse, but not get caught, and I have to do it soon. Oh yeah, and I forgot to pick a spot for my brothers to pick me up at. Nice going, Lex.

I head back into the shipping yard, occasionally banging my fist into the sides or 'accidentally' kicking rocks into metal pieces. Basically, I'm not being very stealthy. But it's in a way that it's not too obvious. It's not long before I get some attention. Three-foot soldiers turn the far corner and rush at me. I quickly run in the opposite direction, leading them towards the harbor and away from the warehouse. I pick up soldier after soldier and even some purple dragons who try shooting at me. But they're terrible aims while they're running. Boy, I wonder what's going through Leo's head right now if he can hear the bullets.

I wonder what's going through Mikey's. I falter in my steps at the thought.

I jump over shipping crates to gain more distance, but let's be real; I'm faster than these chumps. By a lot. The old, muscled men in heavy suits have got nothing on my skinny, limber fourteen-year-old self. I slide under a shipping crate that's been lifted slightly and quickly take shelter in a corner, watching them all rush past me. And away from the warehouse. Once I'm sure they're gone, I look down at my shell cell to find Leo sent me a text. I quickly read it, 'We're in the van. Meet at forth and main. Back alley.'

'K' I send back, telling him I'm alive. Now it's ninja time. Stealthily, I make my way out of the shipping yard and towards Main street. When I get closer, I stick to the rooftops. I jump into the alleyway the moment I see the van. Mike gets out of the car fast and rushes me, gripping me in the biggest hug I've ever had. When he lets go, he punches me - hard - in my good shoulder, "Don't you ever do something like that again."

I grin pathetically. It's easy to make Raph angry. It's a little more difficult to get on Leo's bad side. It's unlikely to ever get Donnie irritated. It's literally impossible to make Mikey angry unless his family is threatened. I hug him again and he grins wide, forgetting about his sudden outburst - if it can be called even that. He leads me back to the van side and just as we're about to turn to get in - I can already see the angry Leo inside and the fuming Raph - I see a glint.

It's slight and I almost miss it, but when I do it's like a flash that makes the world move in slow motion. My eyes dart to the side where it had come from and I see him. All five hundred pounds and seven feet of flesh. Hun stands at the end of the alleyway, holding a gun. My eyes widen in shock as he points it at my brother who doesn't see a thing. Just as I hear the bang, I push Mikey into the van. He lets out a yelp before smacking his face on the van floor. I let out my own version as a needle pierces my skin.

It takes me for a second. I'm not sure what it is, seeing as how I was expecting a bullet. I stagger back and fall to the ground in a daze, just staring at it. I hear Leo's voice as he pushes in front of everyone, getting out of the van and coming to my aid. He bends down next to me, pulling out the dart. His face becomes fuzzy and it sounds like he's saying something, but I can't quite hear him. My eyes travel to the van where I watch Raph get out to confront Hun. Mike grabs his arm, trying to keep him in the van and once he's convinced him to stay, Mike changes his mind and does what Raph was about to do. Don stops the both of them by pulling on them to stay put and calling something in our direction.

I feel like I'm being lifted but am quickly dropped to the ground again as Leo dodges something. He gives my arm a light squeeze before taking off. He's replaced by Mike seconds later and I smile up at him. He'll always be my hero, so he always looks heroic when he hovers over me. He says something like how Leo had, but I can't hear him. Everything becomes a thumping dull noise and the lights start to fade. The last thing I see is Mike's pained face hovering above me.

I know that look. _It's not your fault, Mikey._ Leo will blame himself because he didn't stay in to watch me. Raph will blame himself because it was his idea to go for a run and look for foot soldiers. Don will blame himself because he wasn't able to make me stay behind. And Mikey. Mikey will blame himself because he didn't see the gun. He will. Because he does. That's Mikey. Those are my brothers. _It's not your fault._


	12. Chapter 12

" _The world is a dangerous place, Alexandria. You know this first hand. That's why I would like to teach you ninjitsu. So you can prepare yourself for the future."_

" _The only person you have to compete with is you."_

" _Why don't ya join us? You might like it."_

" _You can help me in the lab. Two heads are better than one, as they always say."_

" _My name is Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey."_

I shoot up in bed.

Looking all around, I get a little worried. The room is large. It's cool and smells nice. It feels safe, but something is very off about it. Almost like I'm being watched. I whip my head all around, trying to figure where I am, what's going on. I don't recognize this place. I don't recognize anything.

Cautiously, I slide out of bed. It's a large one with a fluffy comforter and many pillows. Larger than I feel I'm used to. I'm? Who am I? I hear a knock at the door and whip around to face it, preparing myself in some sort of stance. The door opens all the way as a man peeks in. I can't see him because the light from the hall blocks his face, but I can see enough to tell that he's searching the room for me. When he sees I'm not in bed, he steps in, turning on the light.

I blink out the blinding sight for a moment, fixing my eyes on the man. He gives me a look of untrust that I feel has settled there for many years. I tighten my fists for the defense I fear I'll need. The man's features turn cautious as he asks, "Do you know who I am?"

His voice sounds harsh. Like he gives commands on a daily basis and doesn't take slack from anyone. Like he never takes the time to relax and be calm. Like he looks down on everyone and everything that displeases him. Which, from the feel, happens to be a lot of people and things. I shake my head, "Should I?"

He treads carefully, "Do you know where you are?"

I glare now, "Just tell me."

"My name is Arouku Saki," he says evenly. Coldly, "You are in my home."

I shake my head, "Why?"

He doesn't answer at first. He simply stares like he's not sure what to say. Like he's calculating his moves three turns in advance. While I'm still trying to figure out the game, "Because you are my student. You live here."

I shake my head at this news. I don't know this man. I don't live here. I'd remember if I did. He nods, taking a cautious step forward. I glare and confirm my stance. Though, I'm not even sure I remember how to make an effective blow. Let alone if I've ever even thrown a punch.

"What do you mean by _teacher_?" I ask. He doesn't give a response. Simply acts. He leans back, kicking out at me. I act on instinct, spinning down low to swing my own leg at his chest. Just as it's about to connect, he grabs my ankle.

"That is what I mean by teacher," he nods. His grip intensifies and he glares, "I am your ninjitsu teacher. I have taken you and another - your sister - under my wing to study with me as my students. In turn, you are my loyal soldiers and do as I ask."

I stare at the foot holding me. I know a fighting style, whatever style that may be. And if what he's saying is true, then it's ninjitsu. I glance up at him, meeting his glaring gaze. He doesn't trust me, "Why can't I remember?"

He releases my foot, "There are those who wish to destroy our name. The Saki foot clan. My foot clan. They are mutated creatures - turtles - and their master - a _rat_. They are from the Yoshi clan." He pauses at this, to see what I'll do with the news. He says it like this is a normal thing. Like mutated rats and turtles are normal. So they bust be. Though, I have no idea who he's talking about, "You and your sister - Karai - were in a battle against them and they used unfair tricks. They injected you with a serum during the fight. You remember all of your training but have no memories of your life before you woke up."

I look down, trying to comprehend. I'm a ninja. In the Saki foot clan. I take a look around the room once more. No bars on the windows, no chains on the walls, no blood on the carpet. I'm not a prisoner. Just a student who's memories were lost.

"Your name is Saki Alexandria," he explains, "And you are my student. Does this much comprehend?"

My eyes meet his once more before I give him a courteous bow, "Hai, Sensai."

* * *

 **"Episode 2 - ...Is Thicker Than..." is on its way. It's been written and filmed, it just needs to be edited and uploaded. Stay tuned.**


End file.
